emmerdalefandomcom-20200213-history
Episode 8324 (28th November 2018)
Gabby is infuriated when Leanna deceitfully splits up Bernice and Liam and vows to get revenge. Meanwhile, Megan tells Frank they're over for good. Plot Vanessa tells Charity that Frank and Megan have split up again.They talk about taking Johnny and Moses out. Noah feels left out. Faith tells Eric again to throw Rodney out or she will leave. Gabby thinks she and Leanna should let Bernice and Liam destroy their own relationship. Frank and Leyla discuss Clive's betrayal. Noah tries to phone Joe as he's worried about Graham. Bernice tells Leanna she knows what she tried to do last night and asks if they can try get along. Leanna silently agrees to start afresh. Graham mixes beer with his cereal and Priya becomes even more concerned for him. Eric tells Rodney that Faith wants him out. Rodney and Eric plan to trick Faith into allowing him to stay. Vanessa tries to talk to Megan. Megan ignores Frank. Leanna apologises to Bernice. Kerry thinks Bernice looks amazing, but Leanna tells her that it's a "black tie gala event". Frank thanks Megan for not talking to Vanessa and apologises to her.Megan tells Frank that his word is not enough. Vanessa asks Rodney if he's OK as he looks a bit off. Charity is shocked that she's forgotten to get Moses from Ross. Faith is shocked when Rodney pretends to feel faint and Eric asks her to wait for Brenda whilst he takes Rodney home. Bernice arrives in an oversized dress but is shocked to see Manpreet looks more "fancy casual". Pearl thinks Bernice's dress looks terrible. Bernice snaps at Leanna as Liam walks in and Liam jumps to Leanna's defence. Frank and Megan argue, bringing up when she set him up for fraud and had an affair with Graham. Megan tells Frank they're over for good. Liam snaps at Bernice and tells her they're not going to the ball. Bernice makes it clear to Liam that Leanna is trying to set her up and Gabby points out she told Leanna to back off. Liam tells Gabby and Bernice they're as bad as each other. Gabby tells Leanna this isn't over. Priya has managed to "clarify" a few things with Graham. Noah turns up and Graham kicks him out. Nicola offers Graham a drink. Faith warns Rodney that if he has been pulling the wool over her eyes he and Eric will be in hospital. Leyla stops Frank from telling Vanessa about the con. Gabby admits that she was in on the plan to split her and Liam up but assures her she backed out of it. Gabby comforts Bernice and tells her she won't let Leanna win. Cast Regular cast *Vanessa Woodfield - Michelle Hardwick *Charity Dingle - Emma Atkins *Noah Dingle - Jack Downham *Rodney Blackstock - Patrick Mower *Liam Cavanagh - Jonny McPherson *Leanna Cavanagh - Mimi Slinger *Bernice Blackstock - Samantha Giles *Faith Dingle - Sally Dexter *Eric Pollard - Christopher Chittell *Gabby Thomas - Rosie Bentham *Leyla Harding - Roxy Shahidi *Frank Clayton - Michael Praed *Priya Kotecha - Fiona Wade *Nicola King - Nicola Wheeler *Graham Foster - Andrew Scarborough *Megan Macey - Gaynor Faye *Kerry Wyatt - Laura Norton *Johnny Woodfield - Luca Hepworth (uncredited) *Manpreet Jutla - Rebecca Sarker *Rishi Sharma - Bhasker Patel *Pearl Ladderbanks - Meg Johnson *Matty Barton - Ash Palmisciano Guest cast None. Locations *The Woolpack - Backroom and bar *Café Main Street - Interior *Tug Ghyll - Kitchen/living *Hotten Road *Main Street *Home Farm - Kitchen and living room *Pear Tree Cottage - Beauty & Bernice salon and Take A Vow office *Pollard's Barn - Living room *Brook Cottage - Living room Category:Emmerdale episodes Category:2018 episodes